justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Military bases in San Esperito
This is a page about military bases in Just Cause (1). For the military bases in Just Cause 2, see: Category: Just Cause 2 military bases. A military base is a heavily defended settlement. Bases can be taken by beginning the liberation mission with the guerrilla at the entrance, and following the steps. Though takeover is much the same as with a village, the increased firepower of the enemy increases the difficulty sharply. Types of base Bases that appear on the game map and are available to be taken over: The most commonly encountered base is a simple encampment. These are often the easiest to take, yet offer few rewards in the way of vehicles. Also frequently encountered are rotary bases, those focusing on helicopters as their main source of firepower. Often encountered are air bases. These provide planes, and often jets, such as the Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud. Perhaps the rarest bases are naval ones. There is only one of these present in the game. However if approached while in government possession, Rico will gain a medium wanted level. If approached with a helicopter the Automatic surface to air missile launchers will start to move and shoot at Rico. If Rico is on foot or driving a car/bike, a armed helicoopter will spawn out of the sky and start shooting at Rico. Note that when getting to a liberation breifing, this will happen. This is probably made to be like this as the current political scenario has a situation where only government personnel can enter the base with permission, meaning that if someone else approaches the base, e.g. Rico, Guerilla Forces etc, will be shot at because the base's occupants will think that Rico will take over the base, though the main aim of the game is to liberate these bases. Warning: All who wish to "liberate" (conquer) any bases with the aid of hijacked attack helicopters should take into accont the automatic surface to air missile launchers and take necessary precautions, such as (but not limited to): *Approach the base slowly, so you'd have as much time as possible to shoot missiles at them before they attack you. *Launch your missiles as soon as your missiles lock onto them. *If you see in-coming missiles, remember: Most helicopters can go up, faster then side to side. Unmarked bases: There are several Guerrilla bases hidden in the jungels, that don't apear on the map. These bases rarely offer any vehicles. Usually they have only Wallys GP's, but some of them even have Jackson JC - 2 Alamo helicopters. Vehicles provided at military bases The vehicles provided at military bases are in the livery of government forces. These are often the more powerful and rare vehicles, such as MV's or the Rage Johnston F6 Comet Alphabetical list of bases and their vehicles The below table of Just Cause bases is complete and final. GMRE 18:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) According to international customs, if a military base is called for example "Camp Durango", then the "Camp" part of the name is an actual part of the name of the base and not the title. The title is something that's written after the name, for example "Costa Brava military base". Map of military bases. See the full size image (1'219 × 1'223 pixels) and use the map reference numbers from the above table. See also: *Just Cause maps. Category:Military bases Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content